


Monday Morning

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the morning of February 4, 2013. The couple starts the new phase of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

It wasn’t early when he woke up, yet he didn’t find himself alone in bed. Normally, he was the last one to open his eyes in the morning. Mentally checking the day of the week and realising it was Monday, he reached out to the figure occupying the other half of the bed before it dawned on him that it wasn’t just any Monday. Although that finding didn’t stop him, didn’t make him retract his hand, it changed the intent of the touch. Instead of a sure touch that was meant to rouse her, he only graced the skin of her neck after carefully brushing her hair aside.

She had let it grown for practical reasons, he knew; and far was it from him to try to influence her in any way when it came to her hair, but he liked the longer hair, liked how it flowed, made her look softer, more girlish (she would slap him if she heard him say this, only their daughter could get away with something like that), liked to twirl it around his fingers, to bury his hands in it while holding her close, kissing her.

Carefully, he shifted closer, let his lips graze the skin his fingers had just bared. Sure, she had been home the last two days, but only today the fact that he would get to spend more time with her again, would wake up next to her again regularly after years of often sleeping not only in different states but different countries really sunk in. No matter what spiteful tongues said, he was happy about this reality, had truly missed her and was looking forward to sharing meals at home with her, talking to her face-to-face and also waking up like this.

Happiness painted a smile on his face while his lips still tenderly caressed her skin. Apparently, the touch finally registered with her for she mumbled something unintelligible before turning around. However, as she cuddled up against him, forced him to lie down on his back, she refused to open her eyes, obviously not willing to face the day just yet. Not something he could begrudge her, considering how long she had operated on an insufficient amount of sleep. So, with her head and a hand resting on his chest, he just held her and remained still – except for one hand that slowly stroked her back.

He didn’t know how long they lay like this. Time lost its meaning. A few rays of sunshine found their way past the curtains into the room, painting a soft, warm pattern onto the carpet and the bed. A rare tranquillity covered the room like a comfortable, fluffy blanket.

Eventually, she apparently was ready to wake up as she started mimicking the motion of his hand on her back with her fingers on his chest. Looking down, he found her eyes open, a small smile on her lips.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

Raising her head, she looked up, her smile widening. “It certainly is.” She shifted upwards to press her lips against his.

He answered the kiss immediately, prolonged it, deepened it. It was she who broke the connection after a while. Grinning at him, she bumped his nose with hers.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Past nine, I’m sure.”

“You hungry?”

“Maybe.”

“Only maybe? Good.” With that, she settled back down on his chest, humming lightly. “Then I can enjoy this for a little while longer.”

“Hmm... maybe not.” In a for her unexpected – judging by the shriek that a moment later turned into laugher – move, he rolled them to the side, effectively switching their positions before leaning down to kiss her again. “It depends on what’s on the menu.”

“There should be toast somewhere in the fridge,” she teased while gliding her fingers over the short hair in his neck.

“I’m not particularly interested in toast right now.” Showering her with butterfly kisses, his lips moved along her jaw, down her neck.

“So it seems.” She moaned as he sucked lightly on the skin near her collarbone.

“Any objections against the choice of breakfast?” he asked, his breath caressing her skin.

“Not very vegan...”

“A worthy exception,” he stated while one of his hands sneaked under her pyjama top, slowly moving upward.

Humming in approval, she reciprocated, pushed his t-shirt up, her hand lovingly caressing his naked skin in the process. As his hands got distracted on the way up, her effort to rid him of his shirt was stalled as well.

“Off,” she demanded, tugging at the fabric.

“Off?” he shot the word back at her as a question, tugging at her top with a boyish grin.

She couldn’t help but laugh at his expression and the surely rhetorical question while motioning for him to go ahead.

Having divested each other of the hindering fabric, they came to lie closely side by side, facing one another, kissing languidly as their hands slowly explored freshly bared but very familiar territory.

Over the course of over four decades, they had discovered and rediscovered themselves and each other many times, knew the other, the other’s body as well as they knew their own. Some would probably ask where the thrill was in that. While thrill certainly had its place and appeal, there was something to be said about comfort as well – especially at a certain age. The rest was a question of preference, creativity and experimentation.

Today, though, creativity and experimentation were overrated. After all the time apart, after living on the high wire for so long, quiet tenderness was what they both desired the most.

Ever so slowly, he managed to lower her on her back again while never severing their oral connection. Once he had accomplished the complete change of position, however, he kissed her lips goodbye and started on a journey down her body.

For a change, she didn’t make any attempt to fight him for the dominant position but instead relaxed, combing her fingers through his hair, relishing the contact. She seemed to understand that he needed this, needed to welcome her back home, needed to reassure himself that she was truly there, truly in one piece so she let him be, allowed him to have his way with her. Although he didn’t doubt she would demand satisfaction for her compliance sooner or later. However, for having her here with him like this, he couldn’t think of a price too high to pay. After all they had been through, he had her, he still had her. For that alone, he considered himself a very lucky man. And whereas some would never be happy unless they were throwing dirt at his wife, he wasn’t unaware of others calling her a babe. Such comments always amused and delighted him as the public finally seemed to recognise the woman he had fallen in love with all those decades ago and still loved intensively to this day.

Nobody got to see her this relaxed, though. It was a singular privilege he treasured.

Passing the shoulders, he trailed to her breasts, leaving a line of soft kisses in his wake. As he caressed one with his lips, he tended to the other with his hand, occasionally flicking a finger and his tongue over her nipples.

Moaning deeply, she arched into his touch, gripped his shoulders a little bit tighter. He adored this side of hers that liked to let go and have fun. It had come out to play more often in recent times, making him miss her even more.

Shifting, he freed his second hand, moved to suckle on her other breast while his fingers roamed the expanse of her waist and hips, slowly but surely heading in the direction of the apex of her legs.

Her sounds of joy and approval intensified when his hand slipped under the waistband of her pyjama bottoms.

“Off?” he inquired, picking up where they had left off earlier.

Her attempt of a death glared failed miserably, only caused him to grin and give her a short but deep kiss before moving to rid her with her assistance of the barrier that hid her skin from his eyes and touch.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, appreciative of her cooperation – something he couldn’t always count on, especially when she was in the mood to play – and placed a kiss onto her stomach.

“My pleasure, I’m sure.” Her eyes twinkled with anticipation and love as she rubbed a foot against one of his legs.

“Count on it.” He spread her legs, stroking his hands along them as he went and moved between them.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Raising an eyebrow, she tugged at his pyjama bottoms with her toes.

“Hmm...,” he pretended to think for a moment, “nope.”

Hovering above her, he leaned down once again to share a kiss with her. She wasn’t complaining, though, was right there with him in fact. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who felt the need to catch up on all the mornings he didn’t have the chance to greet the day by kissing his spouse. Neither regretted the years spent in public service – together or apart – but it felt good to return to private life, at least for a while, and enjoy life together.

As their lips and tongues continued to tease and taste their counterparts, her hands trailed over his upper body – back and front, wherever they could reach comfortably.

The evidence of his enjoying her attention, her touch was pressed against her thigh. Rubbing her lower body against his and tugging at his trousers, she tried to encourage him to shed the final piece of clothing that prevented skin-to-skin contact from head to toe. However, he resisted, wishing to prolong the experience as much as possible.

“Not yet,” he whispered against her lips.

She growled quietly, obviously wanting to be as close to him as possible, but relented, abode by his wish, accepted his lead, surrendered – at least for the moment.

Assured of her compliance, he glided down her body, keeping his body in contact with hers as he did, until he got comfortable between her legs, pulling them over his shoulders.

Parting her folds, he started teasing her clitoris with his lips, tongue and teeth. When she began to writhe under his ministrations in earnest, he slung an arm around her hips to hold her in place while slowly pushing one of his long fingers into her wetness. Encouraged by her bucking and moans, a second finger soon joined the first, sliding in and out of her, occasionally curling for additional stimulation. Upon adding a third finger, he also pressed his thumb against her sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing it slowly, and raised his head, wanting to see the pleasure on her face, the flush of arousal colouring her fair skin.

Drawing it out a bit longer by pausing now and then, he eventually gave in when she started to curse his name, pushed her over the edge, relishing the sight of the orgasm rolling over her body, making her shudder, her legs tighten around his shoulders.

He eased her down before retracting his fingers, lowering her legs to the mattress and crawling up her body.

A content smile graced her lips as she opened her eyes, fixing her blue eyes to his.

“The two of you are wearing me out,” she said breathlessly.

Laughing at her reference to her current visual problem, he reached over to the nightstand and, with care, put her glasses onto her nose.

“Better?”

“Depends,” she teased. “But one of you is definitely enough.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Glad to hear that.” He smiled, combing his fingers through her hair, fanning it out over the pillow, curling some strands around his fingers. It seemed she really was in an indulging mood this morning since she didn’t protest, didn’t roll her eyes at him being a typical guy enjoying to play with his girl’s hair.

Sliding her hands from his neck down his back, she pushed them under the waistband of the last piece of clothing either of them was still wearing to cup his buttocks, squeezing them affectionately.

“Still not forgetting something?” she asked, suggestively rubbing her hips against his. Upon the action, his arousal increased further.

“Well, now that you mention it...” he said, finally allowing her to disrobe him completely, his need for her rather overwhelming by now.

Once again, she cradled him between her thighs. This time, skin met skin, though. The contact drew a deep sound of pleasure from his throat. In obvious agreement, she moaned against his shoulder before lightly sinking her teeth into his flesh. A gesture of possessiveness he didn’t mind at all. He knew how much he enjoyed seeing his marks on her, and their relationship had always been about equality. Besides, the slight pain that accompanied the bite heightened his senses.

Her hips rose in invitation – one he gladly accepted. As their bodies slowly merged, their eyes locked, both sighed, happy to be together again. He took his time moving, keeping the motion slow and steady, basking in the feeling of oneness. Being with her never failed to amaze him. There was a rightness to their union fed by the deep love that connected them that always had his emotions bordering on overflow. Today wasn’t an exception. Actually, today it was worse, the feeling even more intense thanks to the knowledge that she would stay near him for a while to come, didn’t have to rush off the next day, it gave him the freedom to concentrate on details, to study her closely.

He framed her face with his hands, stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, traced her lips.

“These are hot,” he said, tapping against her glasses. The comment had the desired reaction: it made her giggle – a sound and sight he adored. She was almost never as free and relaxed as when she laughed.

“I believe...” She moaned as he pushed deep inside her. “...that was the reason...” Another moan. “...why we picked them.”

“One of the reasons, yes,” he agreed.

Apparently deciding that his articulation was much too coherent and clear, she tensed her inner muscles around his erection, effectively banning all thoughts he might have harboured about continuing this conversation. And somehow he couldn’t begrudge her the smug expression that appeared on her face as if she had seen the wheels in his head stop literally mid-motion.

Whereas his mind took a break, his body didn’t, moving on pure instinct. Spurred on by her teasing, his pace increased but still couldn’t be described anywhere near frantic. However, it suited the mood and him just fine. They hadn’t been teenagers in a long time and this wasn’t a race but a journey, a walk to be savoured.

Moving together, they eventually picked up some speed, though. Their foreheads touching, his eyes holding contact with hers, he tumbled over the edge a short while later, emptying himself inside of her, groaning quietly as the orgasm released the tension that had been building up in his body.

Her reaction wasn’t as intense as his, as earlier. Nonetheless, her body still trembled slightly as the sensation of carnal pleasure floated through her nerves. Muted but unmistakably there.

Somewhat out of breath but satisfied, he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. With a content sigh, she snuggled close to him.

“Toast?” she inquired jokingly.

“Later.” He chuckled, tightening his arms around her, way too comfortable where he was right now to even consider moving, much less leaving the room. After all, they had time for laziness now. And he really couldn’t think of a better way to start the week, much less the next phase of their lives.

The End


End file.
